User blog:Bantha117/Mortal5075 vs Bantha117. Eighth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Finale
]] Amy you’ve run this tourney smoother than probably anyone in the last 4 years, but you have a nasty habit of putting deadlines on my busy weeks. Anyway, no more time to ramble. Howdy folks. It’s Tourney time for the last time. Yes, indeed, we’re finishing off the finals with the magnificent Mortal vs the Mad Munk. More intro bullshit then we battle Hey where's the Trixter cameo Hey I thought you'd take this more seriously as the finale Scraw please make your last shitpost good Beat Mortal5075 vs Bantha117 THE FINALE OF A TOURNEY VERSUS BEGIN! Mortal5075: (Begins at 0:22) Monkeys beware! The Russian Bear will flatten beasts like a manta. Like a white kid who likes Black Panther go Sicko Mode on Mort Bantha. A Soviet will eat this Farm of Animals, my hunger leaves MunKitteh staggered. I'll lynch this Monkey, leave him like his delay in writing; in a hanger! Sorry we missed ya berfday, here's instead a thick lines creampie that I blast. Deletes others shitposts yet I see that shit bronze match came out his ass. I circumcise my rivals, sorry ya had to drop the ball just when you got to finals. But now "lost their biggest members" will be both your own and wiki's titles. Bantha117: (Begins at 0:44) If I’m the wiki’s Content Cop why am I facing iDubbbz’ uglier cousin? Chopping a commie’s cock off, I’m seizing your means of reproduction I left Numbers numb, and gave our host Kelly the Killshot We both kicked out Brits, but I beat Liam before he let his skill rot I couldn’t write a verse worse than yours if I was Stalin for infinite time You couldn’t go 6 lines without spitting some shit that didn’t rhyme You’re always Russian out your lyrics, but here’s a line that’ll astound you I was shitposting back in Round 2 and I’m still running circles around you Mortal5075: (Begins at 1:06) Admin MCs who can’t see they’re below C will have their bodies dumped in seas. Bringing Vietnam when I burn Monkey's trees, I’ll bomb the fandom to debris. Help him please! He can't space words cause I Gag-arin him with ease! I dropped last three who tested me on knees, you lot are testing your Mortalities! This blow-hard jacksfilms fan blows hard while Mortal's Kombat brings Fatalities. But that don't make you Kitana, so boy, you cannot fuck with me! If George of the Jungle came to my streets I’ll stone him hard into concrete. Cause like your name with "tha" removed, you're just a bad joke to delete. Bantha117: (Begins at 1:28) What’s more broken? You getting through the bracket or your English when you’re rapping? I wanted a challenging rapper, Amy, not one that was mentally fucking challenged. You’re a failed actor, we all know that means you’re waiting tables like they’re deadlines Hating Meat and lacking heat, the Slav’s getting served all the way back to the breadlines Get your retorts sorted! You’ve got a decent lines shortage I’m taking candy from a baby-rager that should have been aborted! You're fucking dead, kiddo, this gorilla’s ill will is taking you to probate Makes sense you kiss boys when you can’t even keep your flow straight Mortal5075: (Begins at 1:50) Middle fingers in the air like 3D Get Ready when I leave burns of 3rd Degree ratings. Your time is fading; 1,2,3 and you're Degrading even stronger than 3 D gradings! Forget those Night shield puns, I'll show em how shit's done and set the stakes higher. Night's the pedo but you're the one who is sounding like Dan Schneider. Call this beat a Skype call cause I now bring a rape like your name, I'm adding Ds! I get off at those who want it violently and you must want it since you came after me. On the serious note, you're one sad sod when Jorn and Joe say you're the fraud. But thanks fuck we don't know what've would happened if Frenzy was a mod. Bantha117: (Begins at 2:12) Far cry from Eminem? Bitch, you've got skill that's skittle-sized You’re making a lot of Night jokes for someone that’s getting victimized And on the subject: “Getting off violently?” Are you dissing Max or me? ‘Cuz you seem more focused on that rhyme scheme but it’s lacking originality That old friends list is suspect, full of hentai and sex offenders You’ve got edgier thoughts than a Hot Topic, with all the relevance of a Spencer’s But really, with that pocket pussy and this rapey attitude in the Fedor pile, Is it any shock this fucking creep’s so obsessed with the pedophile? WHO WON? NO ONE IS NEXT STOP VOTING FOR WIKIANS WHEN YOU COULD BE VOTING FOR THINGS THAT ACTUALLY MATTER NO MORE TOURNEY THAT WAS IT FOR THE EIGHTH TOURNEY WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT pee pee poo poo poo poo pee pee Where was Trixter Where was Trixter Where was Trixter Should we have appreciated Steeler more? Mortal Bantha Should we include more Trixter Bantha Mortal Category:Blog posts